


Summer Break

by AshAuditore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAuditore/pseuds/AshAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Break chronicles around the first time Jean and Marco met with each other and how they became lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> Words in bold and italics are Jean's thoughts.

The sound of joyful cheering filled the hallway of Maria International Academy as the students ran out of their classrooms when the clock strike three in the afternoon. Papers being thrown and lockers being emptied. Teacher shouting “have fun during the summer break!” Yes, today was the last day of the semester at this academy. It would be a lie to tell that the teachers weren’t anticipating it. They needed to take a break as much as the students.

Among the crowds of students was Jean Kirschtein. The man himself was known for being really honest about everything and speaking what he thought as soon as he thought about it. Some would say him acting like this would make him look like a fool. His friends would half-agree with you. They’d say “sometimes he’s an idiot. Sometimes, he’s not.”

Jean was getting his books out of his locker into his red backpack just like everyone. If you looked into his locker, you’d find nothing out of ordinary, only the fact that he has a red iPod classic. Quite a rare model, to be honest. He’d take it everywhere and listen to music from it as much as he could. One could say that Jean really loved music. Especially, he had tons of music from the ‘80s. The one that he listened the most often was “Head Over Heels” from the band Tears for Fears. And to be even more exact, his love for ‘80s music began when he watched _Donnie Darko_ with his friends. Towards the end of the film, he and Eren were the only who still watching. With the others already left, saying it was “too complicated” for them.

 

“Yo, horse-face!” A familiar voice shouted from behind. It belonged to Eren Jaeger. Jean and Eren had a pretty weird relationship as friends. They’d argue at each other a lot. But there are times that they would pretend that they were lovers. They did that just because they thought it was fun to do so. Words like, “darling”, “honey” and “sweetie pie” were always exchanged between them when they were doing their acting as lovers.

“How’s it going, shit-face?” Jean replied as he zipped his backpack and locked the locker. A smirk appeared on his face before he went to Eren and hugged him. “I’m gonna miss talking shit about you, Eren.”

“Dude, do you live in the 19th century or what? We have the Internet as our playground, sweetie pie.” A chuckle came from Eren’s mouth. He patted Jean’s shoulder with a firm strength. “Take care of yourself. Don’t get injured or die, okay? We still got a lot of talking shit at each other to do.”

“I will, darling.” Jean replied, winking at Eren. They both shared a laugh before waving goodbye at each other. Jean watched as Eren was walking out of his sight to join in with Mikasa and Armin who were waiting for him at the entrance of the school.

The hallway went silent as most of the students already got out pretty quickly. Jean was the only one that was still there. He plugged in his earphones into his iPod and quickly opened his favorite track. He placed the music player in the left pocket of his jeans. Strapping the backpack on his back, he made his way to the exit. Walking and listening to the music blaring in his ears felt like heaven to him. He closed his eyes, sang the song and even danced when the chorus came. “Something happens and I’m head over heels. I never find out ‘til I’m...”

He opened his eyes when he felt someone bumped into him. “Sorry” was uttered as soon as possible. Jean paused the song and took out his earphones, putting it another pocket of his jeans. “You okay?” Jean asked. He observed the person he just bumped into. It was another fellow student. Jean was pretty sure he hadn’t met this one before. His face was decorated with freckles. That made him chuckle a bit, but he tried his best to do it softly.

 

“Y-Yeah” The man replied. He lowered himself down to collect the papers that were dropped when he bumped into Jean. “Let me help” Jean declared, lowering himself and collecting the papers. “Marco Bodt” Jean muttered as he saw the man’s name on one of the papers. “You’re THE Marco Bodt? That one student who manages to get straight A’s every single semester?” Jean’s voice was filled with surprise and excitement. Marco was sure a person he always wanted to meet. Everyone in the school knew who Marco was. He’s a prodigy in science and mathematics. He was definitely a favorite students for all of the teachers as well. But not to some students. Jealousy was a dangerous thing and it was to Marco as well. 

Jean handed the papers he collected to Marco. He received them and placed them with other papers.

 

“And you must be Jean Kirschtein. Your reputation proceeds yourself” Marco went silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, that was rude to you. I’d better go.” A grasp on the wrist stopped him from walking away from Jean. “It’s okay, Marco. That wasn’t rude. It’s a fact, actually.” Jean chuckled, hoping to lighten up the tension Marco was feeling between him and himself. 

Marco nodded. A faint smile appeared on his face. Jean let go of Marco’s wrist, his slided into his pockets. “So, why are you still here?” Jean asked.

 

“I was helping Mr. Smith with his documents.”

“Erwin Smith? The Math teacher?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah. I like him. But I sometimes fail his tests, you know.”

“There are tricks in doing his tests, Jean. And that is staying late at school and asking question you don’t understand. Well, you don’t have to stay late at school. Just ask questions at him.”

“I would have done that if I didn't have a phobia about asking questions.”

Marco crossed his arms. He was curious about this. “Phobia? Tell me about it, if you may.” The freckled man focused his thoughts at Jean, thinking about millions of ways that could make a person be afraid of asking questions at teachers.

 

“When I was a kid, the school I was in wasn't very good. The teachers were mean. When I or other students asked questions, a lot of them would call me a stupid person and whatnot. They just said all the bad things they could think of and spoke them out loud at me and other students. Time passed by and my family and I moved here. But this fear was still in me, clinging like a parasite.” Jean sighed. He never really told this story to anyone except his friends. This was surely the first time telling about his past to someone he just met by accident.

 

“So, that’s why you don’t like to ask questions, right?” Marco asked.

“Yeah” Jean replied.

 

Marco looked at Jean. His thoughts still thinking about Jean, but about another thing. He wondered what he should say to Jean next. What Jean just told him was something that was a delicate matter. It needed to be taken seriously by anyone who was told the story at.

 

“You know, I’m not going to say that I understand you completely one-hundred percent. But here’s the thing, you are now in a better place now, Jean. You do have friends, right?”

“I do, yes. And I am thankful for them.”

“That’s good. Very good, indeed.” Marco paused for a moment to choose his words carefully before speaking it out.

“Jean, there’s one thing you must know. What are you feeling will take time to recover. Or you know, to conquer it. But you’ll always have supports from your friends. And yes, you’re getting a support from me as well.”

Marco patted Jean’s shoulder softly. A smile appeared on Jean’s face. This was all unbelievable to him. The school’s best student just gave an assurance that he would be getting a support from him. Jean was on the verge of tears but he held them back. He thought that it’d be embarrassed for him to cry in front of Marco.

 

“Are you crying?” Marco asked, looking closely at Jean’s face.

“I’m not, Marco. I’m not.”

“You’re going to say it’s dust in your eyes, right?”

“Exactly.”

 

Both of them chuckled. “I think we should go now. Any ideas where we should go?” Marco asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe just walk until we feel tired and then we’ll decide where should we go next?”

“Good idea. Let’s do that.”

 

Jean nodded. He let Marco walked first. Upon reaching the exit, they got out and observing the once crowded academy from the outside. A lot of papers and belongings were all over the ground outside, ranging from ordinary paper to a pencil box. “Everyone was sure in a hurry.” Marco stated.

“You wanna go left or right?” Jean asked as he and Marco stood directly in front of the school. “Let’s take a right turn.” Marco responded. “So, Jean, tell me more about yourself since we’re doing nothing but walking. I just don’t want awkward silence to fill in the gap.”

 

“Sure thing, which part do you wanna know?”

“Well, you choose then.”

“How about this one? The part where I discovered my sexuality.”

“That’s an interesting way to start off a conversation.” Marco giggled.

 

Then, they started walking. The sun was still in the sky, even it was setting. The weather was nice. It was a perfect moment to have a conversation, or walking, or both.

 

“I was in the tenth grade. You know, during that time, I was in the phase of discovering myself. One time, I accidentally opened a gay porn website. It was mind-blowing for me. Can you imagine a tenth grade student seeing two men fucking each other in the ass for the first time? Anyway, I felt something in my pants. It was a boner. I got a hard one as well. I mean, it was hard but it wasn't as humongous as what those men had in the video. And then, I felt panicked and confused. I didn’t know what to do. Then, I remembered something about masturbation from the sex ed. And the rest was just self-pleasuring and moaning.”

 

Marco was speechless and surprised. “That’s normal, I think?”

“It wasn't normal for my parents. They discovered me jacking off to gay porn a few weeks later.”

“So, how many times did you do before your parents found out?”

“I couldn't remember. But my schedule were three times a week. Four or five times a week during school breaks and holidays.”

“That’s hardcore.” Marco spoke.

 

“How did they react?” Marco asked more.

“Mom act like nothing happened. She was completely fine. But dad, well, it was hard for him to take at first. You know, all dads have this imaginary picture of their sons getting married with women and having children. Anyway, he came to me and said that he was okay with the fact that I like jacking off to men.”

“Hold on a sec. So, are you saying that you know you are gay since you’re in tenth grade?”

“Pretty much, yeah. But I fully realized who I am when I had my first kiss with a guy in the eleventh grade.”

“Who was that guy?”

“I didn't remember his name. We met through a dating site. He asked me out and I said yes. I went to his house. Danced along the music with him and kissed him when the moment was right. I was about to have sex with him when he said he wanted that he wanted to meet me everyday just for sex. And that turned me off completely. I stormed out of the house and deleted his contact. It was a shame that I got a first kiss from a man I thought I could share my life with.”

 

Marco signaled for Jean to take a quick left and he did so. “If I was you, I’d feel the same way.” Marco stated.

“How about you, Mr. Academic, have you ever masturbated? I mean, this question just came to me, if you’re wondering.”

“Yep. I masturbate a lot when there’s exams coming.”

Jean stopped walking. “Marco Bodt, the smartest guy in the school, masturbates?! Holy shit!”

 

A thought that a person like Marco masturbated never came across Jean’s mind. It seemed that his assumption about Marco had been broken down completely. This was eye-opening for him.

 

“What’s so surprising about it? Don’t tell me that a dude like me can’t masturbate and watch porn. Because I have rights to do so.” Marco stated. They resumed walking shortly after Jean knocked himself out of his mind chamber.

 

“Wow. This is new to me. Does you family know that you do this kind of thing?”

“Nah. They don’t need to know.”

“Shrouded in secrecy, I think?”

“Yeah” Marco smiled.

 

There was something about Marco that Jean starting to find that made him felt attracted to Marco. First of all, his freckles. Jean had seen freckles before. But mostly they looked weird. Not on Marco’s face. They kinda added a certain attractiveness to him. Second, the fact that he masturbated and that he was fine with Jean telling about how he found out about his sexuality. It was rare for people Jean didn't know to react in such a positive way. Surely he didn't tell everyone that he was gay. He told only to his friends. But with a few bottles of alcoholic drinks, anything could be spewed out of anyone’s mouth.

 

“Nice shirt, Jean.”

“Oh, thanks. Wait, did we just change subject?”

“Well, do you want to keep on talking about sex stuffs all along the way?” Marco laughed.

“Maybe not. So, what do you wanna talk about now?”

“Our shirts, maybe?”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s start with me, then. Marco, what are you wearing?”

 

Marco looked a little bit shy about this. His hands slid slowly into his pocket. “It’s a blue-colored shirt. Tailored in Paris, exclusively for me.”

“Wow. How come?”

“A friend of mine is French. We met during an exchange program. We talked for hours and he just said that he wanted to give me the best present I’ve ever got. So, the day after, he gave me this shirt.”

“That’s nice.” Jean took a closer look. His hand caressing the shirt, feeling its softness. He got his hand out, thinking that he might ruin this masterpiece of clothing.

 

“And it appears that both of us are wearing jeans.”

“Oh, we do. That’s a good coincidence. Right?”

“I don’t think so.” Marco spoke. “What about you, Jean, where did you get your shirt?”

“You mean this ugly white one with a bunny playing an electric guitar? Eren gave it to me.”

“Eren Jaeger? That kid who likes to yell “kill ‘em titans” during Mr. Smith’s classes a lot?” Marco smiled once more. Eren was always one of the topic Mr. Smith liked to talked about.

 

“Yeah. It’s hilarious every time he does that after waking up from slipping away into his subconsciousness unknowingly.”

“Mr. Smith thinks Eren does stuffs at night that makes him getting not enough sleep.”

“It’s not that kind of thing. The dude just plays too many fucking Dota 2. He’s a pro at it, you know.”

“Being good at one thing always costs something.”

 

They stopped at the crossroad. Their eyes on the traffic light, waiting patiently for it to change from green to red. “Hey, do you wanna get some milkshake? I feel like I want to drink that so much.”

“Sure. Lead the way, Kirschtein.”

 

 _ **Sweet Jesus, no one has said my last name this sexy before** _ was what Jean thought right at that moment. It wasn’t long before dirty thoughts began to fill in the spaces in his mind. ** _Shake them off, Jean. Stop thinking about fucking him right now!_**

Jean was snapped out of his thoughts when Marco told him it’s safe to cross the road. They crossed the road, looking left and right to make sure they wouldn’t die on their first day of a summer break. “What kind of milkshake they have there? I’ve never really drunk one before.”

 

“Really?” Jean asked.

“Yeah. Not that my mom or my dad force me not to drink it. It’s just that I’m not that good when it comes to trying or risking. I’m not that brave.” His voice seemed quieter.

Jean wrapped his arm around Marco’s shoulder, leaning in closer. “Hey, Marco. Don’t worry about that. But there’s one thing for sure. Your mind is going to be blown away at how good it is, Marco. You’re going to remember it until the day you’re six feet under the ground.”

Marco smiled. Jean let go of his arm from the freckled man, backing away a little bit from him. Making Marco feeling uncomfortable wasn't what he wanted to happen anyway. 

 

**_That was weird, Jean. What’s the reason for that? Are you falling in love or what?_ **

**_Or maybe you are, Jean. Maybe you are._ **

 

“Any recommended menu that I should drink?” Marco asked, curious. After all, milkshake was a new thing for him.

“Strawberry milkshake. It’s the best, really.” Jean replied.

“I take your words for that. If it turns out to be bad, you’ll pay the drink for me.”

“Sure.”

“I was joking, Jean. You don’t have to pay for it.”

“But I’d love to, Marco. Please?”

“If you insist, then, okay.” A smile appeared on Marco’s face once again.

 

Marco wouldn't think that the first day of his summer break would begin like this. Walking and conversing with Jean made him felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. He felt comfortable, like he was accepted. Normally, a lot of students didn't want to talk with him. They tend to think that Marco was a pretentious student and got close to teachers just to get more scores. He always wanted to tell them that what they thought wasn't true. He just wanted to be their friends. But his voice of reason got covered by the louder voices of accusations.

 

“Just a block away and we’d be there” Jean stated.

“Jean, can I tell you something?”

“Definitely. What is it?”

“Thank you for walking and talking with me. Somehow, I feel better about myself.” Marco’s eyes was locked with Jean’s. He came in closer to Jean and gave him a quick hug. He embraced Marco, responding to the Marco’s hug.

Marco got out of Jean’s embrace, feeling happy. “That was the first hug I’ve given to anyone at this academy. Anyway, um, to the milkshake.”

_  
**Marco, do you even realize how cute you are? My god, I wish that hug was longer.** _

 

“Follow me closely, Mr. Bodt. Don’t wanna lose you out of my sight.”

“Don’t wanna lose me out of my sight? That sounds like a line from a romantic movie.”

“I guess so. What’s your favorite?” Jean asked.

“Romantic movie? I’d have to say _Blue Valentine_. Although, the film is more of a realistic depiction of how a relationship can end in bitterness rather than a happy end like in other romantic movies.

“I've never watched that before.” Of course, you've watched it before, Jean.

“Maybe I can lend you the DVD, if you’re interested.” Marco spoke.

“I’d love to, Marco. Hey, wanna watch it together?”

“Hmmm...sounds about right to me. Tomorrow, yes?”

 

Jean smiled, signaling Marco that tomorrow was indeed a good day for them to spend their times together. “Oh, we’re here now. Do you wanna eat here or take away and walk? Because I feel like we should take a break. My legs are telling me “stop, please, I’m tiredddd.”

Marco laughed. “Yeah, we should take a break.”

Jean swung opened the metallic door, letting Marco getting in first. “Over there, the table in the last row.” Jean said. Marco placed himself at the table Jean told. He sat directly opposite from Marco. Both of them looked around, there were a few people in the shop. An old blind man with his dog and Mr. Levi, their teacher. The shop was decorated in a retro style, resembling the actual shops back in the ‘50s. Some of the decorations on the wall were actually from that period. Various paintings were hanged on the wall. Most of them were both fake and real ones.

 

“Marco, is that Mr. Levi?” Jean pointed at the man sitting two tables away from them. But the way he sat made him unnoticed of the boys’ existence.

“Oh yeah. That’s him. To be honest, he’s the smartest Physics teacher we’ve ever had. Although, he yells a little bit too much.”

“I agree, Marco. The dude’s got issues.”

“I don’t think he has one. He’s just moved here a month ago. Give him time and he might adjust himself.”

“You’ll probably right.”

 

A long brown-haired waitress came to their table. Her name tag read, “Carla Jaeger”

 

“Jean! I’ve never thought you’d be here. I thought you’re with Eren. Oh and who’s this gentlemen?”

“This is Marco Bodt.”

“Hi” Marco greeted.

“Well, since you’re here and it’s the first day of the summer break. How about what you order today is free?” Carla asked the boys, her hands holding a notepad and a pen.

“Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger. I’d go with the usual.”

“Strawberry milkshake. What about you, Marco?”

“I’d like to have the same thing he has. Jean told me the strawberry milkshake is going to blow my mind away at how good it is.”

Carla smiled, writing down the orders. “Will be back in just a moment, boys.” She left the table and went back into the kitchen. After all, with her husband currently in Europe doing his work, it was up to her to take care the shop before Eren came back. Then, she’d get extra hands since Eren tend to bring Armin and Mikasa here too.

 

“Well, it seems that no one’s paying today.” Marco spoke.

“Lucky for us” Jean said.

“Hey, do you think we should say hi to Mr. Levi?”

Jean surely disagree with the idea. “Are you insane? Do you wanna--”

 

It was too late. Marco already got up from his seat and went over to Mr. Levi’s table. He approached the man with carefulness, not wanting to make him angry. He adjusted his shirt a bit, just to look better. Marco cleared his throat before he began speaking.

 

“Hi, Mr. Levi. How are you doing?”

 

The man himself, Mr. Levi, was dressed in a white shirt, a black tie and a trousers and a pair of leather shoes that had the same exact color as the tie. His dark blue coat sitting comfortably on the table. It was folded neatly.

 

Mr. Levi looked up from his crossword. “Do I know you?” he asked.

“I’m Marco Bodt” Marco replied, smiling.

“Oh, Smith’s favorite student. I’ve heard about you.”

“Anyway, you are doing fine?” Marco asked, a sense of uncertainty was in his voice.

“Yeah. I’m doing this crossword. There’s one word missing. 20 down.”

“May I take a look?”

“Sure. Be my guest.” Mr. Levi gave the pencil and the crossword to Marco.

 

“Let’s see. 20 down. The only clue they give to you is Jaeger.” Marco muttered. “Jaeger. That’s German for hunter.” Marco wrote the words down into the crossword. “I think this is the right answer, sir.”

“Hmm...I think it’s correct. Thank you for helping, Marco. Also, isn’t Jaeger the surname of Eren?”

“Yes. Also, you’re sitting in his mother’s shop as well.”

“This is his mother’s shop? Fascinating. I might come here more often just to surprise Eren.” A soft chuckle came from Mr. Levi’s mouth. Marco returned the pencil and the crossword to Mr. Levi. Marco was about to return when Mr. Levi said, “enjoy the summer break, Marco. You deserve it.”

“Thank you. And I think that applies to him as well.” Marco pointed to where Jean was sitting.

“Him?” Mr. Levi turned around, seeing Jean waving hello at him. Mr. Levi waved back. “Never thought you’re his friend as well, Marco.”

“Actually, we just met today.”

“Oh, I see. Well then, good for you. Jean might not be the brightest kid or the most behaved. But he has a good heart. I think you’ll be his friend for a long time.”

“Ah, thank you, Mr. Levi. I think I should go back to my table now. Don’t wanna disturb you.”

“That’s okay. By the way, you might end up being more than his friend. Who knows, right?”

 

Mr. Levi smirked and turned his attention away from Marco. “More than a friend?” Marco thought about what he just heard over and over. Could it possible that he might end up with Jean as a his lover? Could it possible for him to truly be experience in such a weird thing called loved? The answer he got for himself was yes. He wanted to give it a try with Jean. He wanted to know it truly felt like to love and to be loved. 

Marco was snapped back to reality from his mind when Carla served them the milkshakes.

 

“Sorry if it took too long. The blender is acting weird lately.” Carla apologized.

“Nothing to be worried about, Mrs. Jaeger. We can wait.” Jean spoke.

“I guess I’ll leave you two with each other, then” Carla left their table and went into the staff’s room to make a phone call. Possibly with either her husband or Eren.

“I thought he was going to tear you apart, Marco!” Jean expressed his worry. He grabbed one of the glass of milkshake and drank the milkshake. “Now, this is what I’m talking about!” Jean said with great joy like a little child getting his first big present for the first time.

Marco hesitated at first, only to end up drinking it later on. “Jean, you weren’t kidding. This actually blows my mind away.” He drank the light pink liquid more, savoring its delicious taste. He was even the one who finished it before Jean. “Thank you for taking me here, Jean. It’s wonderful.”

“I think the same, Marco.” Jean took the last sip of the drink.

Marco’s eyebrows furrowed. A thought came into his mind and out from his mouth. “Mr. Levi said something that has been in my mind for a bit now. He said that I might end up with you, not as a friend, but as your lover. I was thinking about that. And when I finished that drink. I got an answer for myself. If I’m going to end up with you as your lover, I’d never regret it at all. Sure, people would be spreading rumors and talking bad things. But you know, fuck them. Fuck their lies. Fuck everything that they’re going to say about us. ‘Cause you know, we don’t need them in our lives.”

 

Jean almost dropped the glass when Marco finished the sentence. He didn’t know what would be a proper reaction to it. His heart beat faster. He started to sweat. Jean inhaled and exhaled the air. Millions of his thoughts were clashing and contradicting with each other. He felt confused.

A complete silence almost took over the atmosphere if not for Marco to asked if Jean was alright or not. Jean simply replied, “yes”. But only to said more additional sentences. “Actually, no, I’m not that alright. What you just said makes me feel....I don’t know how to explain it, Marco. But it’s a good feeling.”

 

“Tell me more about that, if you may.” Marco positioned himself a little closer to Jean, wanting to hear what he had to say.

“Marco, this might sounds really weird and all. You know, when we first met, this kind of thought wasn’t even in my brain. But as we talked more and more, I’m having this strange feeling that I want to know you more and be closer to you. When you hugged me, I wanted it to be longer. I wanted it to be everlasting. When you said my last name, I thought it was sexy and so many inappropriate thoughts came into my mind and I felt so bad that I had to shake them off. I--I--I think I love you, Marco. I really do.”

 

Marco said nothing but replied to Jean’s words with a smile. Marco got up from his side and sat down right next to Jean. “That’s what you’ve been feeling, Jean. It’s love. But I guess you already knew that.”

“Are you going to hate me, Marco?” Jean’s voice was quieter. He felt like he wasn't ready for a rejection.

“Why should I hate you, Jean? Simply because you love me more than a friend doesn't make me hate you. In fact, I don’t think I can hate you. No one this world would be able to hate you, Jean. And as Mr. Levi said, you've good a good heart in you.”

 

Jean didn’t hold back the tears in his eyes this time around. He cried, but not loudly. Marco wrapped his arm around Jean, patting him too. “Is this a dust again?” Marco jokingly said. “No, it’s not.” Jean laughed while he was crying.

“Tears of joy, right?” Marco then decided that he’d give Jean another hug. This one longer than the previous one.

“Thank you, Marco.” Jean spoke, wiping the tears from both of his eyes and smiled at the man who was embracing him.

“You’re welcome. Kirschtein.” Marco whispered.

“That’s sexy” Jean whispered back.

“But I want you to know this, I might not be your lover right now. Because I simply haven’t decided yet. Will you give me time to think, Jean?”

“Absolutely, love” Jean reached out his hand and caressed Marco’s face.

“One thing for sure, though. There’s a high chance I might say yes.”

“That’s good. I think.”

“You know, there’s also one more thing to say.”

“What is it?” Jean asked, softly.

 

Marco brought Jean closer to him. Their face an inch away from each other. Marco smiled and pressed his lips against Jean. They closed their eyes as they kissed. The kiss they shared was soft and tender. It was a mixture of a happiness and a realization that they had found the one they’d spend the rest of their lives with. The world around them seemed to stop moving. Time began to tick slower as they shared this very precious moment of theirs.

 

But actually, everything was still moving as usual. Time still ticked as usual.

 

Both of them parted lips from each other. Their eyes still locked at each other. Words weren't necessary for them right now. It was like everything they wanted to say had already been said through the kiss. Marco glanced at the view outside. The sun was setting down from the horizon. It was time for them to go home.

 

“Jean, it’s going to be dark soon. We’d better head home.” Marco stated.

“If you say so.”

 

Jean and Marco got up from their seat with their hands holding in each other’s, feeling the warmth being transferred from one person to another. They waved goodbye at Carla and Mr. Levi (who also waved goodbye to them). Outside the shop, they observed the sky above them. “Beautiful, don’t you think?” Jean spoke.

 

“I agree. I like watching the sunset.” Marco replied. “So, which home do you think we should go?”

“How about your place, Marco?” Jean asked. He wasn’t sure that this was a good idea.

“Great idea, Jean. But we’ll have to walk again.”

“I don’t mind the walking, as long as we keep talking and holding hands.”

“What do you think we should talk about?”

“Moving in. Let’s talk about that. I’m moving in your place.”

“Hmmm...I’ll have to see if my parents are going to be okay with that.”

“Just ask them if they’re find with the constant moaning sound of their son being fucked by his lover.”

“I don’t think we have to ask them about that, Jean. They’d be terrified of how passionate we can be.”

“You wanna find out tonight, about how passionate we can be?”

 

Marco looked around, making sure there was no one near them.

“Buy a dozen of condoms and lubes first, okay?” Marco said.

“7-11?”

“Yeah. You know what, I’ll pay for the condoms and you’ll pay for the lubes. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Okay, so, where’s the nearest 7-11?”

“A few blocks away.”

“Great. Meanwhile, as we are making our way to 7-11, let’s talk about your dick. How hard can it be and how big it is when it’s fully erected?” Marco smirked, before giving Jean a kiss on his cheek.

“And we’re back at the sex stuffs again.”

“Come on, it’s important. I just wanna know how big can it be. It’s for the anal and the blowjob.”

“You want to give me a blowjob? Marco, I don’t remember you being this dirty.”

“Oh, Kirschtein, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about my dirty mind. Shall we go to 7-11?”

“Lead the way, Bodt.”

“That’s sexy.”

 

The sun behind them finally set down from the horizon. The moon came up and the night skies revealed the magnificent stars. Tonight was the first night for the students of Maria International Academy to do what they wanted. Some played video games, some went to the nightclubs, some went outside and eat in fine restaurants.

For Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt, they had some fucking to be done tonight. But for sure, this would be the first night they spent with each other. And they would remember it for as long as they could.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot fic is long as hell, in my opinion. I was inspired by a movie called "Before Sunrise". You all should go see that movie. It's so beautiful. yet, so real. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
